FNEI
Factorio Not Enough Items, abbreviated as FNEI, is an essential tool for learning how to craft the items you need, and finding how what you can do with any given item. Usage To pull up the FNEI gui you can either click on the FNEI button in the top left or press CTRL+E. You will be presented with a gui just like this. To select an item simply click on the wooden chest and youll be presented with all craftable items in the game, you can search for items with the button in the top right. Once selected you must press either Craft or Usage Craft displays all the ways to make the item Usage displays all the ways the item is used If you click the box beside either Craft or Usage, it will make it so that when you select an item, it will immediately show how to craft it or what its used for, depending on which box you tick. Clicking 'Craft' for crushed stone brings up the following screen You are presented with a myriad of information on the item, from top to bottom you are shown: * The icon and name of the process which makes the item (the process name will be green if you can make it and red if cannot yet make it) * The amount of recipes that create the item * The ingredients for the recipe and the products of the recipe * The machines which are able to craft the item * The technology which needs to be researched before you are able to craft the item (different processes require different technologies) Note: While making crushed stone via saphirite ore crushing may be coloured in green, you cannot make saphirite ore at first and so you will need to search through the recipes until you find one that you can make. For crushed stone you have to go all the way to recipe 5/15 to find the recipe which uses slag to make crushed stone. Keyboard Shortcuts CTRL+E - Opens GUI Left click - when you are looking at recipes, left click on any item to see how to make the item Right click - when you are looking at recipes, right click on any item to show the usage of the item Backspace -Functions like backbutton in the gui; goes to the previous recipe CTRL+Backspace - Brings you back to the default search screen FNEI Search The default search will likely be all you need. FNEI includes disabled recipes and hidden recipes Disabled recipes are recipes that you dont yet have the technology to make Hidden recipes are recipes that are not craftable by normal means. But by default you can see both disabled recipes and hidden recipes in default search, you can change this in settings. One reason why you wouldnt want to use FNEI search normally is that when you search for certain items with certain keywords, they will not show up. For example if you are trying to search for Sulfuric Waste Wate, you will not be able to find it if you search Sulfur, you have to search for 'Waste'. Though if you tick'focus cursor on the search field' it can make fnei a very quick, and possibly make up for items not turnig up sometimes Settings If you click on the gear icon in the top right corner you will be brought to the settings menu. You will be presented with three tabs. Main, Crafting Category and Admin Main has option to do with what FNEI shows and various other options to adjust the FNEI experience Crafting Categories lets you hide recipes from certain machines. For example, if you have the mod Reverse Factory and you find fnei is cluttered with all the reverse recipes, you can disable the reverse factory is crafting categories. Admin lets you see hidden technologies for debugging purposes __FORCETOC__ Category:Guides